Face
by Beansxx
Summary: Zexion's happy little parties are just gosh-darn swell. M for drugs


I'm going out on a limb here and guessing how long these things will take. So don't blame me, 'cause I've never done it.

- - -

It was Friday night. All was quiet.

A group of friends sat in a lopsided circle in a teen named Zexion's living room.

Four teens, Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Marluxia were all smushed together on the love seat.

Zexion sat in an arm chair, taking a hit from his bowl before passing it to Axel.

Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin, three of the five adults, were on the floor next to Zexion's chair with another bowl.

Vexen, another adult, had just passed it to them.

Naminé sat on the arm of the chair next to Zexion, which was also next to the love seat, already high and giggling. Xemnas, Zexion's father and Saïx, a "family friend" were in the kitchen making food, knowing that the teens and the other four adults would be hungry after their little night of fun.

Spongebob was on the television in the background.

And in the middle of the whole mess was Roxas, Naminé's twin brother. All if not most eyes were on him as he held a small baggie in his hands, staring at the contents. A few dried-out brown things – a hint of a blue spot on each.

Psychedelic mushrooms.

Everyone was cheering him on, encouraging the fifteen-year-old to eat them. Half of them, at least. He was handed a plastic cup of water as Xemnas and Saïx stood behind the love seat, watching with amusement. Roxas blushed. He had smoked pot before. Gotten high twice before. These parties – he had seen other people trip. It was funny.

Roxas set the cup down and dumped half of the contents of the baggie into his palm. He then dropped the baggie, lifting the cup again. With one last cheer from his friends, he shoved them into his mouth, taking a quick gulp of water as he chewed. Ugh! Disgusting!

He gagged. Larxene slid to her knees onto the floor and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Chew!" she ordered with an amused smirk, pinching his nostrils so that he wouldn't taste. Reluctantly he chewed as everybody shouted and clapped and congratulated him. He swallowed, and Larxene let go.

"That was so gross!" Roxas shouted, downing the rest of the water as everybody laughed at him. He was handed a cigarette and a hot dog in a bun to get the taste out of his mouth. He accepted both gratefully. Setting the cigarette on his knee, he began to slowly eat the hot dog as everybody went into their own little conversations, Axel joining Roxas and Larxene on the ground.

All of a sudden, on his last bite of hot dog, Roxas couldn't chew. He tried, but he just couldn't. He couldn't remember how. He swirled the paste of chewed-up hot dog and wheat bun and saliva around with his tongue, before he pushed it to the back of his throat and swallowed. It was difficult, but he managed not to choke.

He was utterly tripping _face_.

"Ax-el I..." he mumbled, a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. Axel looked down at his blond boyfriend, smiling. His smile widened when he saw Roxas' pupils all dilated. He picked up a napkin and wiped Roxas' chin.

"Hey guys!" Axel shouted to everyone, but it sounded distant to Roxas, as if Axel was in another room. "Roxas is so balls right now!" he cackled. Roxas looked around at everyone. As faces passed by his vision, blurs of them trailed in his peripheral vision, and he giggled. The giggles turned into a fit, which turned into peals of uncontrollable laughter.

Everyone was laughing with him. High, drunk, whatever.

"I w-want...m...m..." Roxas couldn't form the words. He was so dumbstruck, his jaw so weighted down from the mushrooms. It felt like someone was touching him...alllll over his body. He fumbled around his lap until he found the white cylinder filled with tobacco. Everything was in slow motion.

He managed to hold the cigarette between his lips. Taking the hint, Axel lit it. Roxas inhaled the sweet smoke, removing the cigarette from his mouth to exhale. The smoke danced in intricate patterns and – did that bastard cloud of smoke just flip him off?! - Roxas was mesmerized. He sat with his back against the love seat, watching everything. Everyone was glowing colors.

Larxene was yellow. Marluxia – maybe it was just his hair – was pink. Axel – again, probably the hair – was red. Demyx was Blue. Xaldin purple. Xigbar a deeper purple than Xaldin. Luxord white. He closed his eyes and white swirls hypnotized him from behind his eyelids.

He opened his eyes again to see a paper plate filled with food on his lap.

"Your stomach is so loud!" Axel teased. There was that distant voice again. His stomach had been growling? Since when?

"Th-tha...t...'s not my st...omach..." Roxas said, his voice dreamy and loud in his ears. "It's...Ch—Chopin's N-Nocturne...in B flat m-minor..."

Peals of laughter came loud and from all directions, and Roxas plugged his mouth with the cigarette, ignoring the food. He sat, for a while, watching Spongebob with a retarded smile plastered across his visage. Axel reached over and plucked the cigarette from his lips. Roxas whipped his head to the side – ow, whiplash – and stared at Axel, dumbstruck, jaw dropped. Woah.

"W...Woah...did y-you just..." he stuttered.

"Nope." Axel said nonchalantly, blowing the smoke in Roxas' face. The blond blinked.

Roxas said nothing, and dug into the food on the plate in his lap.

- - -

Roxas woke up the next morning. Demyx was asleep on the love seat, Marluxia on top of him. Zexion was still in his chair, also asleep, and everybody else was on the floor. Roxas picked the sleep from his eyes, shoving Axel's head off of his stomach and nudging Naminé off of his legs. He giggled a bit, remembering the events from the previous night. His stomach hurt, but other than that, he was groggy.

Best night ever.

- - -

Lol. My brother is here right now, tripping BALLS with his girlfriend. xD God, I love those two.

Sorry about the lack of secks. You all know that I love you. xD


End file.
